JS5: Corrupted Halloween
by Ability King KK
Summary: The annual festival is canceled due to a storm.  Taking refuge in the school, the Newspaper Club have to deal with strange happenings.  What could be the cause of these horrors?


**Its time for another installment of my "Jump Stars" and this will star the characters from "Rosario + Vampire", with the pairing being Moka and Tsukune. No harems, damn it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koichi and his world, Janpu City. "Rosario + Vampire" and all other Shonen Jump series are owned by their respective mangaka.**

**-:-**

World: Yokai Academy

Series: Rosario + Vampire

Characters:

Koichi Kasuchi

Moka Akashiya

Inner Moka

Tsukune Aono

Kurumu Kurono

Mizore Shirayuki

Yukari Sendo

Ruby Tojo

Ginei Morioka

Koko Shuzen

Batty

-:-

October 31, better known as Halloween, was usually when Yokai Academy held its annual school festival. Unfortunately…

"Ahh! I can't believe that this year's festival was canceled!" cried out a fifteen-year-old girl with light-blue hair.

"Well considering that there's a storm going on outside…" pointed out a twelve-year-old girl dressed like a little witch.

"Yukari has a point, Kurumu," said a seventeen-year-old girl with long black hair.

"Stupid rain. I wanted to enjoy the festival with my Tsukune-kun!" cried Kurumu, animé tears going down her face.

"How is he yours, when Tsukune-kun is mine?" asked a lavender-haired fifteen-year-old girl, popping out of nowhere. She happened to have a lollipop in her mouth.

"The hell he is!" screeched Kurumu, only to be frozen by the lavender-haired girl. Just as Kurumu was frozen, a fifteen-year-old girl with long pink hair and a fifteen-year-old boy walked into the classroom carrying a few drink.

"…Do I even want to know?" asked the boy.

"Tsukune! Moka! You're back!" exclaimed Yukari, running over to the two.

"We weren't gone that long, Yukari," said Moka.

"Maybe, but I still had to listen to Kurumu's complaining!" pouted the little witch.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker on and off until they finally shut off. The girls let out a scream due to the sudden darkness.

"Turn on the lights! Quick!" cried Kurumu, who had thawed out.

"No good. Looks like the power's out," said Tsukune, flipping the light switch.

The students then jumped when the sound of loud creepy laughter was heard echoing through the building.

"KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!"

"Wh-What was that?" asked Yukari, clinging to Moka's arm.

"Maybe someone is trying to play a trick on us. It is Halloween after all," said the oldest of the girls. "I say we go and find out what's going on."

"Ruby's right. We'll split up so we can cover more ground," said Tsukune.

"I call going with Tsukune-kun!" yelled Kurumu, smothering Tsukune's face in her large breasts. She was then hit over the head with a metal basin before she could suffocate the poor boy.

"Tsukune should go with Moka! You should go with Mizore!" said Yukari, glaring at the succubus.

"And why's that?" demanded Kurumu, glaring back at the little witch.

"I think I should go with Tsukune," said Mizore, who was already dragging Tsukune away from the others.

She didn't get far as Kurumu and Yukari lunged at her and started a three-way catfight. The fight lasted a few minutes before Ruby spoke up.

"Hate to break it to you girls, but Tsukune already left with Moka."

"Nani?" cried the girls.

-:-

"Damn Moka, taking Tsukune-kun away from me," grumbled Kurumu.

"You mean she took him away from me," said Mizore.

Kurumu and Mizore were walking through the halls, looking for who or what made the power go out. After Moka and Tsukune left, Yukari quickly took off with Ruby. That left the succubus and the yuki-onna to team up.

"He'll never be yours, damn it!" exclaimed Kurumu.

The succubus was about to attack Mizore, but was stopped when she felt something grab her breasts from behind. Letting out a loud screech, Kurumu jumped forward and turned around, seeing the one person she didn't want to see right now.

"What's up?" grinned the assailant.

"Damn pervert!" screeched Kurumu, glaring at the perverted werewolf before her.

"Aw, don't be like that," whined Ginei.

"Are you the one trying to scare everyone?" asked Mizore.

"No, but I know who," grinned Ginei.

"Tell us or I will castrate you," growled Kurumu, her long nails pointing at Ginei's favorite body part.

"Okay! Okay! Just take your claws away from my friend!" screamed Ginei as he sweated bullets. When Kurumu relented, Ginei let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'll give you a hint on who is doing this. He carries a sword and likes lizards."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in before Kurumu let out a groan of protest.

"Why does he have to be here? I hate when he's here," whined Kurumu.

"I wonder why he didn't come to say hello," wondered Mizore.

-:-

With Yukari and Ruby…

"Ruby, do you think we can handle whatever is here?" asked the younger witch.

"I'm sure we can handle it, Yukari. My guess is that we won't have to do anything," replied the elder witch.

"What makes you say that?"

"I sense no malicious intent, meaning whoever is doing this only wishes to scare and prank us."

"I hope you're right, Ruby," sighed Yukari.

"Really?" whispered a voice in Yukari's ear, making the girl scream.

"Wh-Whose there?" stuttered Yukari.

Ruby got on guard when the laughter from earlier went off. Fading into existence in front of the two girls, a young boy of about thirteen appeared. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Kehkehkehkeh. Hello, ladies. How goes your Halloween so far?" grinned the boy.

"K-Koichi-kun? You're the one trying to scare us?" demanded Yukari, glaring at the boy.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," replied Koichi.

Letting out a tiny growl, Yukari sent her fist towards Koichi in hopes to hurt him, but alas, physical strength is something the little witch didn't have. Her punch was barely a tap as it landed on Koichi's chest. A sweatdrop ran down each of their heads.

"…Why are you trying to scare all of us, Koichi?" asked Ruby.

"Its Halloween! What do you expect?" said Koichi.

"Never mind," sighed Ruby. "Let's go find the others and tell them we found the culprit."

"Right!" said the younger two.

With that, the three went off to find the others.

-:-

"Tsukune-kun, what do you think is causing this?" asked Moka.

"I'm not sure, Moka. We'll just have to keep searching," replied Tsukune.

After Tsukune and Moka were able to escape from the others, they were searching the east wing of the school for the culprit. They stopped when the laughing echoed through the halls.

"KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!"

Moka let out a loud 'eep' and clung to Tsukune in fear. Even in such a scary situation, Tsukune blushed heavily at being so close to his crush.

"Tsukune-kun!" cried Moka.

"Its okay, Moka. Judging from how the laugh sounded, its nowhere near our location," explained Tsukune, getting his blush under control. "It sounded like it may have come from the north section. Let's go and see if we can find the others and then head towards the north wing."

"You won't be going anywhere," said a voice.

Tsukune and Moka turned to see…

-:-

"Why are you still following us, you perverted wolf?" growled Kurumu.

"There's a great view," grinned Ginei. He had to quickly dodge the long nails and ice claws that got too close.

"Wow, Ginei. Always living on the edge of death, aren't you?"

The three turned to see Koichi walking up to them.

"Hello, Koichi," greeted Mizore.

"Hi, Mizore-neechan!" grinned Koichi. He always liked seeing those he considered family.

"Koichi, why are you trying to scare us?" demanded Kurumu, glaring at the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pervert said you were the one who turned off the power and scaring everyone!" yelled the succubus.

"You're going to take the word of a peeping tom?" questioned Koichi. "I haven't been doing anything except trying to find you and the others."

"Grr, one of you two is lying and I want answers now!" ordered Kurumu.

"KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH-KEH!"

The four froze when they heard the laughter.

"I think that proves that Koichi was telling the truth," said Mizore, looking around for the source.

"You lying pervert!" yelled Kurumu, glaring at Ginei.

"I wasn't lying! I swear!" cried Ginei, cowering away from the succubus.

"Oi, less fighting each other and more trying to figure out what's going on!" yelled Koichi. "For all we know, this could be a ghost's doing."

"A gh-ghost?" stuttered Kurumu. "How are going to deal with that?"

"It depends. It could be friendly, like Amidamaru and Fujiwara no Sai or it could be an evil spirit, like the ones Muhyo and Roji deal with," explained Koichi.

"Then we should stay on guard, regardless of what we're dealing with," stated Mizore, getting her ice claws ready.

"**Those won't do you any good."**

The small group turned to see a large pumpkin-like demon towering over them. It had wood-like limbs that form clawed hands and feet for it.

"Is that a giant jack-o-lantern?" questioned Ginei.

"This is the thing trying to scare us?" exclaimed Kurumu, looking on with widened eyes.

"You know, if this thing had only one eye, vines instead of wood limbs, and a crown, he could pass off for Ghost King Pumpking," said Koichi, looking over the demon.

"This is not the time to make comparisons!" screeched Kurumu.

"Then fight it!" yelled back Koichi.

Kurumu sprouted her wings and took flight. She was going to slice the giant jack-o-lantern to pieces with her nails, but that didn't happen as she actually went through the transparent vegetable.

"What the hell?" questioned Kurumu.

Mizore tried her hand next and went to incase the demon in ice, but like with Kurumu's attack, it went through the demon.

"What are we going to do? This thing's going to kill us!" cried Kurumu, very afraid.

"I think I know how to end this," said Koichi.

"Then do it!" screeched the succubus.

Koichi walked up towards the giant pumpkin and much to the others surprise he started laughing.

"Koichi, why are you laughing? That thing is going to kill us!" shouted Ginei.

"Man, we got them good! Didn't we, Yukari-chan?" grinned Koichi.

As soon as he said that, the pumpkin demon vanished and in its place stood Yukari.

"You should've seen your face, Kurumu! It was priceless!" laughed Yukari.

"Why you little…" growled Kurumu as she looked ready to strangle the two children.

"How did you even do that, Yukari? I thought only Kurumu could use illusions?" questioned Ginei.

"She was only able to create the illusion because Koichi lent some of his demon power and combined it with her magic," explained Ruby, stepping out of the shadows she was hiding in.

"If you knew they were going to do this, why didn't you stop them?" demanded Kurumu, glaring at the older girl.

"Well, it is Halloween. Let them have their fun," replied Ruby.

"I think we should try to find Tsukune and Moka now and let them know what was causing all of this," said Mizore.

Nodding in agreement, they were ready to go search for their two friends, but stopped when they heard a loud shriek.

"That sounded like Moka!" cried Yukari.

"Koichi, did you scare them as well?" questioned Ruby. The others turned to the lizard boy.

"I swear on my sword that I haven't come across Moka-neechan and Tsukune-aniki yet today," said Koichi, the seriousness in his voice undeniable.

"Then if you're not scaring them…" started Ginei.

"Then Tsukune and Moka are in trouble!" exclaimed Ruby, worried for her friends.

The group went as fast as they could to find Moka and Tsukune.

-:-

With Moka and Tsukune, they were trying their best to stay alive, as they were being chased and attacked by a little girl with a large mace.

"Koko! Why are you doing this?" yelled Moka, looking back at the little orange-haired girl.

"Why? I'm doing this because I want my Neechan! That's why!" yelled Koko, bringing down her weapon.

Moka and Tsukune barely were able to dodge the weapon as it came crashing down. Koko tried again to strike Tsukune, but was stopped when two blade-like clothes wrapped around her weapon, stopping it from its decent.

"Damn good thing I got here in time. You owe me, Tsukune-aniki."

"Koichi!" smiled Moka.

Koichi and the others arrived just in time to stop Koko from attacking Tsukune, though only temporary as Koko's weapon morphed back into its original form, which was a small bat. The bat then went and landed atop of Koko's head.

"Why are you here and why are you interfering with this?" demanded Koko, glaring at Koichi.

"As to why I'm here, I came to visit my friends. As to why I'm interfering, I'm not going to stand around and watch you try and kill Moka-neechan and Tsukune-aniki," stated Koichi.

"How dare you call her Neechan! She's my Neechan, not yours!" yelled Koko, her glaring getting fiercer.

"Not by blood, but I still see her as family. That's just who I am," explained Koichi. "You know, you really need to learn how to share."

"Share?" growled Koko.

"Hai. Moka may be your sister, but she's also Tsukune-aniki's woman, so share damn it!" exclaimed Koichi.

Moka and Tsukune blushed at Koichi's statement of them being together. The other girls didn't like the idea of Moka being with their Tsukune. Ginei, once again, felt jealous that Tsukune gets all of the ladies. Lastly, Koko looked none to pleased. It also didn't help that a black aura seemed to surround her.

"Filthy humans. I'll teach you to take my Neechan!" growled Koko, her pet bat transforming back into a weapon.

"Not good. Her jealousy is getting the best of her," stated Koichi.

"What should we do, Koichi-kun?" asked Yukari.

"All of you get back. I'll take care of this, since its unknown what she's capable of like this," said Koichi.

"Smartest thing you've ever said," smirked Koko.

She sent a burst of darkness forward, which sent everyone, minus Koichi and Moka, back a few feet. A barrier of dark flames then separated them from each other.

"Kuso. This is really not good," said Koichi.

"Really? I think we can show her where her place is," smirked Moka.

It was then Koichi and Koko noticed that this wasn't Moka. This Moka didn't have the pink hair that she usually has. Instead, she had silver hair, which looked as if it would glow under the moonlight. She also had blood red eyes instead of her normal green eyes.

"Neechan! You're back!" said Koko, a genuine smile on her face.

"Hai, but I'm only here to put you in her place," said Inner Moka.

"Nani? But Neechan!" cried Koko.

"You attacked Tsukune for no reason and for that, you will be punished," said the older vampire.

"Y-You take the side of the humans?" whimpered Koko. She then resumed her glaring and the black aura seemed to get darker. "I will not allow this! I'll kill all of you and then Neechan will finally be free!"

_**Boss: Koko Shuzen**_

_**Boss music: The Corrupted**_

Koichi made the first move by drawing his blade and charging at Koko. The little vampire girl, though, had Batty morph into a large shield and blocked Koichi's attack. Unfortunately for Koko, this left her back wide open for Inner Moka to attack. Not able to block it in time, Koko was sent skidding across the floor.

"Damn you!" yelled Koko, having Batty morph into a large mace again.

Despite how big and heavy Batty was in his weapon form, Koko had no problem swinging him at Koichi and Inner Moka.

"This is starting to get annoying," growled Inner Moka as she dodged Koko's attack.

"Then let's end this!" grinned Koichi. _**"Shirt Two Tail Attack!"**_

Koichi quickly had his two shirttails shoot forward and had them wrap around Koko, restraining her from doing anything further.

"Let me go!" cried Koko.

"If you want me to," smirked Koichi.

Koichi used his shirttails to toss Koko into the air, surprising the confused girl. Inner Moka took the opportunity to then slam Koko back to the ground with a mighty kick. Inner Moka and Koichi were surprised that when Koko slammed into the ground, she poofed away in black smoke. Still surprised, Koichi didn't have the time to dodge or block Koko's back attack.

"Gah!" yelped Koichi as he flew across the battlefield.

"Since when could Koko do that?" questioned Inner Moka.

"Probably something the black aura allows her to do," grunted Koichi as he stood up. "Wouldn't be the first time I've seen corruption giving someone new powers."

Koko reappeared and began to attack once again, separating Inner Moka and Koichi. Unfortunately for Koichi, Koko went after him.

"Damn. You must really hate humans, huh?" questioned Koichi, dodging Koko's attacks.

"Shut up! You and everyone else who gets between me and Neechan will be punished!" shouted Koko, swinging her mace.

"This is just getting sad now," sighed Koichi. "If you want your Neechan so badly, then here you go!"

Koichi gathered a little bit of electricity into his palm and then grabbed hold of Koko. She felt the current go through her body. It wasn't enough to cause pain, but just enough to stun her. The next thing Koichi did was he tossed Koko towards Inner Moka, who ended the fight by kicking Koko to the ground.

_**Boss fight end**_

The flames died down and allowed the others to get closer.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Tsukune, holding onto Moka's rosary.

"Probably. When she wakes up, she should be back to normal. At least, normal for her," said Koichi.

-:-

Koichi seemed to be right as a few hours later, Koko awoke and back to her old self. She then got a scolding from Moka about how it wasn't nice what she did. Koko tried to argue back, but she could sense her true sister's eyes on her, even though the rosary sealed Inner Moka again.

"Well this was probably one of the more interesting Halloweens I've had," said Koichi.

"Too bad you didn't get to see the festival, Koichi-kun," said Yukari.

"We can always have our own little party here," suggested Koichi as he pulled out a large sack of candy.

"Where the hell did you get all this?" asked Kurumu as she and the other looked at it with wide eyes.

"I took it from Byakuya's secret stash. This isn't even all of it as I had to leave some for Yachiru," explained Koichi with a grin.

Kurumu quickly dove at the sack of candy. Her sweet tooth had apparently taken over. The others could only sweatdrop at the sight of a succubus devouring large amounts of sweets.

"How does she expect Tsukune to fall for her if she's most likely going to be putting on ten or twenty pounds?" whispered Koichi.

"I have no idea. Besides Tsukune is going to end up with Moka," whispered Yukari.

"Speaking of Tsukune and Moka, where are they?" asked the lizard boy.

Just as Koichi said, Tsukune and Moka were no longer in the room.

-:-

In a separate room from the others, Moka and Tsukune were finally able to have time for themselves. They hoped that there would be no interruptions.

"Pretty crazy night, huh?" started Tsukune, mentally berating himself for how lame he sounded.

"Hai. Gomen, Tsukune-kun," replied Moka.

"For what?" questioned the confused boy.

"For Koko trying to hurt you again. I wish she'd just accept you and see how great you are," said the pink-haired vampire.

"Don't worry, Moka. I'm sure she will in time. Just be patient," smiled Tsukune.

Moka couldn't help but blush. She really did love Tsukune and she decided then and there to tell him. Before she could say anything though, Tsukune surprised her by smashing his lips to hers. She was surprised at first, but went with it. They soon separated for air.

"Tsukune-kun?"

"Gomen, Moka, but I had to do that before someone had the chance to interrupt us. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'd understand if you don't feel the same way," rambled Tsukune. He was stopped when Moka kissed him.

"Silly Tsukune-kun. I love you too!" smiled Moka when she finished her kiss.

Hiding behind a corner down the hall, the others were spying on Tsukune and Moka. Koichi, with the help of Yukari, were making sure that Kurumu, Mizore, and Koko didn't interrupt the two lovebirds.

"Tsukune-kun was supposed to be my Destined One," whimpered Kurumu.

"Why would he want a fat succubus who's addicted to sweets?" asked Koichi.

"I am not fat!" hissed Kurumu

"Well, your breasts and ass have gotten a little bigger," observed Ginei, only to dodge an incoming slash.

Back with the lovebirds.

"Tsukune-kun, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Moka, her eyes shining with hope.

"Of course, Moka," smiled Tsukune. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Tsukune-kun. Ano, Tsukune-kun, may I…"

"Of course, Moka," sighed Tsukune, knowing what was coming next.

"Thank you, Tsukune-kun! Capu-CHU!"

**FIN**

**-:-**

**First time writing an actual **_**Rosario + Vampire**_** one-shot. I'm quite proud of this, as it is probably one of the only non-harem fics in the Tsukune x Moka section. Yeah, the manga is part of the harem genre, but that doesn't mean for an actual harem.**

**If it seems like I was bashing Kurumu, I wasn't. I just see her as the best character to use for comedy purposes, as you can see.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Next in the 'Jump Stars' series will definitely be a NaruHina one-shot. This I promise.**

**Read, Review, and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
